Bleach Shinigami Chronicals
by Dragorion
Summary: Basically its the Bleach Storyline from the last few eps of season 1. just some added ocs. My first Bleach fic.
1. Chapter 1

Yo! This is my first Bleach fic and Second fanfic, the other one is a Kingdom Hearts one with an assortment of characters from other series. Check my profile if you wanna read it. I'm gonna post a couple of pics of my characters on my profile later.

This story starts after Rukia is brought back to Soul Society. Yeah its pretty far back but that gives me time to adjust to how things go. Now we Begin. Oh and by the way, I plan on using both variations of shinigami. Which means you'll see both the words soul reaper and death god throughout the story. The first chapter will be told from my character's perspective.

Bleach Shinigami Chronicals

* * *

My name is Eriko Katsuragi. I'm a Soul Reaper and the 3rd seated officer of Squad 2 in the Soul Society. I've been a Soul Reaper for about 75 yrs now and I'm already I'm a high seated officer. Just goes to show how much hard work pays off. Yep life is good, of course things aren't as good as I say they are.

"Get off you ass Eriko your late!" that would be the voice of my crazy red headed older sister Rei. She serves under Captain Aizen in Squad 5.

We live together in the same house in the Seireitei. Rei's bossy but hey she's family right? I have no choice but to deal with it.

"Come on. Your oversleeping has made me late aswell."

"Five more minutes." Morning and me don't mix. I hate having to get up early as you can see. Of course, my big sis knows how to get me up on these days.

"Okay then, but wouldn't want to be you when Soi Fon-Taichou finds you late, again!" she says making her leave from my room.

"OH SHIT!" This is when I bolt up and rush to get my uniform on. My captain Soi Fon, is really strict, if I was late again, after 3 days straight, oh man I don't even want to think about it.

After got my clothes I beat my sis to the door and jump on the railing. Our house is raised and is sitting on top of another apartment.

"Alright sis I'm off to the Squad 2 barracks, I'll see ya later." I then jump off and began to flashstep all the way to the Second division.

Squad 2 barracks

"I'm here, I'm on time, I'm not late and I beat the captain!" I say slamming the sliding door open.

"Not this time Eriko" Says captain Soi Fon from behind me. I jump from the surprise and clumsily fall to the ground.

"How is it that you continuously appear out of no where like that?!" I got up and dusted myself off.

"It's a captain thing. You're lucky Eriko, had you been a few minutes later, I'd have to punish you for being late so many times." She said walking by him. "Make sure it doesn't happen again!"

I started scratching the back of my head. "Sorry Captain, I'll try to make sure to be on time more." She turned around and gave one of her famous death glares.

"Don't, just make sure your not late again!" Soi Fon is really scary when she's angry, luckily for me she wasn't mad yet. If she was, man I don't even want to think about it.

"Hey Omaeda? Is Soi Fon crankier than usual today or is it just me?" asked my oversized Lieutenant who was currently eating a bag of potato chips, as usual in the morning.

"Nah its just you Eriko. Chip?" He says offering me a bit of his snack.

"Uh, no thanks. I'd rather just get started on my paperwork. I hate it but anything to make the captain less angry at me." Eriko then sat at his desk and started his paperwork.

Squad 5 Barracks

"Excuse my tardiness, Captain. I had to wake my brother up." Rei said opening the door and stepping inside.

"Pay it no mind Rei. Captain Aizen isn't here yet." Said Lieutenant Momo Hinamori welcoming her into the office. Rei was the 3rd seat of squad 3. She was pretty capable. And as far as Captain Aizen was concerned, he saved her from a hollow when she was a child. Ever since then she looked up to Aizen as a mentor and role model, almost as much as Momo.

"Hey Rei did you ever finish that report on the last hollow that attack?" asked Hinamori.

Rei walked over to her desk, reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a document "Its right here Lieutenant." She said handing it to her.

"Thank you, Captain Aizen should be here any moment now." Said Momo. She admired her captain. Her devotion to him was something else. Oh and speak of the devil (literally)

"Good morning girls." Said the Captain of Squad 5. Rei had often told me he comes in late. Of course she never questioned him on it. It probably wasn't wise either.

"Good morning Captain Aizen." Both girl said greeting their Captain.

"Excuse me for being late, there was something that required my attention." The Captain said walking over to his desk.

"Captain Aizen, we finishall of yesterday's paperwork. Its all filed and in order on your desk by your morning cup of tea." Momo had always taken care of Aizen's tea and the prior day's paperwork, if it was finished that day. She works hard for her captain's appreciation. To tell the truth sometimes it made me sick to my stomach.

"Thank you Momo." Aizen took a sip of his tea and begin looking over the paperwork.

Momo blushed and smiled. "You're welcome Captain Aizen." For some reason she was always a little too happy when Aizen showed her some appreciation.

Rei rolled her eyes. I guess she found it childish that Momo was a bit too affectionate toward her Captain sometimes. "Its good to see you happy Lieutenant but we've got a full day of work. Don't you think we should get to it already?" Rei sounded a little irritated. Patience was something that she didn't have much of.

"That we do Rei. We should get started quick. The faster we get started the faster it will get done right?" asked the Captain before taking another sip of his tea.

"Yes sir Captain sir!" the two girls said unison.

**2****nd ****Division, 4 hours later**

It was your typical day here that the Squad 2 office. Omaeda was eating and Soi Fon and I were doing paperwork. Paperwork was so boring, hell most of the time I fell asleep doing it. And when I did, the Captain would do two things. "Wake up you idiot!" One, yell at me, and two. "Ow!" Throw her shoe at me if I didn't wake up.

"I'm awake jeez." I said rubbing the spot where her shoe hit me on my head.

Soifon scowled at me from across the room. To tell the truth the effect it had was double. "What have I told you about sleeping on the job, did you at least finish some of your part of the paperwork?" she asked in her angry lady tone as usual.

I sat up and began straightening up the paperwork that was scattered over the desk. "Actually I finished all of my paperwork before going to sleep." I said. She didn't believe me of course and walked over to check. Soi Fon picked up the papers, and skimmed through them.

"Well it seems everything is in order, for once you actually did finish paperwork. Your free to do whatever you want for a while." She said taking the papers back to her desk.

"I'm going out to lunch, hold my calls for me captain, thank you. You coming Omaeda?" I asked the heavyset lieutenant.

He stood from his chair and walk after me. "Now that's an idea. What about you Captain?" We both looked to her for her answer.

"I'll be with you after I finish things here." I figured as much. The captain was always such a serious workolic. Not to mention she had no sense of humor and never smiled. However there was something about her. Don't tell anyone but I kind of have a thing for the captain. Don't ask why, I just do.

"Yeah sure, see you later Soi Fon." One more thing about her, she never said anything about me not addressing her as Captain. She use to but I guess she got tired of saying it.

Omaeda and I walked to the 2nd division discussing whatever. We got along pretty well usually. There of course were times we didn't agree on something and got into and argument, most of the time about petty things.

"What do you mean Captain Kuchiki could beat Toshiro with out even breaking a sweat?! See what I mean?

"Its exactly as I said it Eriko, Captain Hitsugaya's good but not good enough to go against Captain Kuchiki. Have you seen what his Zanpakutou is capable of?"

"You do know that Toshiro Hitsugaya is the child prodigy. He's a genius, and a damn good captain. I should know I was in his squad for the first ten years of my being a Soul Reaper."

"So, he's still inexperience compared to the other captains. I still say Captain Kuchiki hands down."

"Yeah, yeah whatever fat boy." With that, we entered the double doors of the cafeteria. Already there were a bunch the punishment force members, some other lower ranked squad members, and…

"Captain Soi Fon?!" yep, much to our surprise we see Soi Fon standing in line for lunch.

"What the hell? How is it that you captains always appear out of no where and then always somehow beat people to where ever with out even being seen?!" I said with wide eyed looking on my face.

"Man it must be a Captain thing." Omaeda says looking just as dumbfounded as I am.

"You two might want to stop gawking and get in line before all the foods gone." Upon hearing our captain's words, got in line behind her.

"I swear there has must be some secret passageways under the seireitei that only captain's know about." I whisper to Omaeda.

"No its just Captain's are very skilled at the flash step. And next time you want to keep me from hearing something, try being a little quieter." She said before grabbing an apple.

"Hmph." I grabbed a bowl of Ramen, an apple, green of course, some rice, a couple of chopsticks and a cup of orange juice.

Omaeda, well he's a fat guy so he grabbed a lot, too much to count really. I didn't try cause I don't feel like saying like 50 kinds of food that the big just placed on his tray. We both then proceeded to following Soi Fon to the captain's table.

"So did you finish the paperwork captain?" Omaeda asked while eating piece smoked meat.

"Of course who do you take me for, Lieutenant Matsumoto?" she took another bite of her apple. Omaeda just went back to eating.

"You know you won't grow any breasts if you don't eat more, I've also heard high fat milk helps them grow as well." That little remark earned me a quick jab to the face.

"Next time I want your opinion of my body I'll ask you for it. And chances are that won't be happening anytime soon so keep your damn mouth shut, is that understood?!" she was almost a little mad at me for that. She sure sounded like it.

"Yes Captain." I said rubbing my cheek. She hits hard, and that wasn't even her being serious. "Hey Captain, would you mind training with me after lunch is over?" I asked before eating more of my ramen.

"Well since I'm not busy, I guess it couldn't hurt. Meet after your done at the usual place." Soi Fon got up from her seat and left the cafeteria.

I finish eating and told Omaeda to meat the captain after he finished and tell her I had to go home and grab my Zanpakutou. I head out of the building through the cafeteria exit and began jumping to the top of the roofs and then jumped them all the way back to his apartment. "Now where did I leave it?" Eriko then sees his sword resting against the wall in his room. It was big enough to ride on his bag, just the way he preferred it.

"Alright Raikiryu, time for a little practice." I strapped my sword to back with the blue attached to it and was off to my usual training grounds.

* * *

Not too exciting yet but has some humor in there which is good. Got to set the mood some how right, no telling when I'll have the next chapter up, most likely when I feel like it. Just keep looking out for it. Read and review! You don't I'll cut you in three pieces the sword Chuck Norris used to kill Satan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about that lack of update in many many months, but I really didn't see the point in updating this story when I barely got any reviews...wtf am I say I got no reviews what so ever. Because of this I've had very little motivation. Of course since then my writing skills have gotten better.

Ichigo: So yeah, from what I remember, Eriko and Soi Fon were about to train, right?

Yeah pretty much.

Ichigo: So exactly when do I show up in this story?

You'll get your spotlight just wait strawberry.

Ichigo: Damn it, it means Number One Guardi-

All right enough talking lets get on with it.

* * *

**Shinigami Chronicles 2**

Eriko began jumping across the rooftops of the buildings on the way to through the Seireitei. His destination was the meadow in the middle of the forest in South Rukon. He launches himself off of the last building before the wall. It was open so he just walked through, waved at the guard and flash stepped the rest of the way to the meadow, where Soi Fon and Omaeda waited for him.

"Your late again Eriko, twice today." Soi Fon said leaning against the nearby tree as Omaeda was, again, eating his cookies.

"By what, 7 seconds? Come on lets get started." Eriko unsheathed his Zanpakutou and got into stance, his sword held tradition style. "I've been practicing a little so don't expected the same from the last time we sparred together."

Soi Fon took Suzumebachi from its scabbard "I hope so. You should have made some progress since last time assuming you have been training."

Eriko began running toward Soi Fon and swung his sword overhead, only to have Soi Fon block it with hers "Predictable as usual." Soi Fon attempts hits Eriko in the stomach with her palm, but instead, her hand goes through an afterimage "What?" Eriko swings his sword from behind her. Soi Fon flash steps, and reappears a few meters away. "It seems you've been working after all."

"I've got to make sure not to fall behind everyone else right." Eriko runs toward Soi Fon and flash steps behind her, makes a quick sweep at her legs, unsuccessful as she jumps forward into flip. She rushes at him as Eriko gets back up on his feet. She sends her fist at him but Eriko ducks to the right only to be hit in the head by Soi Fon's falling heel kick. (A/N: Literally HEAD SHOT!)

"Ow, what the hell? I thought we weren't going to use dirty attacks. That was hitting me right in the head." He rubbed the large lump on his head. "I mean come on, you know how much this hurts?"

"Oh quit whining you big baby. You're a man aren't you?" She sheaths Suzumebachi and folds her arms. "You and I both know you've taken hit much worse then that anyway."

Eriko gets back up, still rubbing his head. "Still it couldn't hurt to go easy." Eriko puts his sword away and pulls it off his back by the sash it hangs on to and he tosses it to Omaeda, who catches it and sets it down.

"Now will do some hand to hand training." Soi Fon gets in to her stance while Eriko readies himself. "Don't hold back, or you might regret it."

"Heh, you don't have to tell me twice." Eriko flash steps to his captain's side and punches her in the gut but she catches it and knees him in the stomach. Eriko backs up and clutches his stomach while goes for a roundhouse kick to his head. Eriko catches her leg, takes and throws her but Soi Fon places her hands down to land on them and recovers back on her feet.

"You're almost better fighting with your hands than with your Zanpakutou. This good in case you get in trouble after I strip you of it and you get into a fight." Soi Fon said and began running at him doing a spin and going into heel kick. Meanwhile Eriko ponders what she just said and puts his arm up to catch her leg.

"What did you by "Stripping me of my Zanpakutou?" he takes her arm and kicks Soi Fon in her side and punches but she ducks and trips him. She grabs his leg and throws him a few feet into the air. Eriko was recovers but falls into Soi Fon's knee, it going in his stomach, and he falling to the ground clutching his stomach.

Soi Fon folds her arms "That was grabbing my ass the other day. I told you I'd get you back didn't I?" she says looking at her subordinate as he tries to pick himself up. "Remember this next time you try something perverted."

"I told you that was an accident, I trip and my hand just happened to end up on your butt. Blame Omaeda for leaving his banana peels all over the place." He said still hold his gut.

"Hey I told you that wasn't my peel. It was one of the other squad members who didn't pick up after himself." He said raising his arm and shaking it.

"Yeah whatever Lieutenant." Eriko walked over and picked up is Zanpakutou and strapping it too his back. " He then walked back over to he Captain. "Maybe we should head back to the 2nd Division barracks. The squad might get restless without us."

Soi Fon nodded. "Okay, I have to make sure to get out paperwork turned in anyway." She began walking back toward the Seireitei, Omaeda following behind when Eriko called to her. "Hey Captain." She turned around and looked back him. "How about a race. First one who gets back to the barracks wins. The losers have to do the rest of this week's paper work by themselves."

Soi Fon smirked. "Ok then, the last one who gets there will have to will have to their work and the winners as well."

"Deal, you in Omaeda?" he asked the big man as he walked over to the pair.

"Yeah. Chance are I won't beat the captain but you on the other hand." He began walking ahead to the gates.

Once they were there, and through the gates, the race began. "On the count three." Eriko said as he started to stretch his legs. He did his warm ups and got on his mark.

"Wait, are we going on three or after three?" he said cracking his neck.

"You know what, before we get to the argument about going after three or on three and things get hectic and people probably get a laugh or think its overused and blah blah blah, how about we just go when I say go?" Eriko said to the big guy.

"Fine with me, so lets just start already." Soi Fon got ready to move and wait for the signal.

"3, 2, 1, Ready Set GO!" The three each began a fury of flash steps back to the barracks. Eriko stopped on the second building he'd jump on a rooftop and began hopping the buildings, after five hops he landed on the ground and began to sprint towards the direction of the barracks. While running he'd brushed passed Rangiku Matsumoto who went into a spin and almost fell out of her top. "Hey Eriko watch where you running! You almost ran me over!" she said yelled to him.

"Sorry Ran-chan I'm in a hurry!" he called back to her before jump over a wall into the next alley.

"I wonder what's got him moving so fast for. Probably trying to avoid being late. Ah well, he was never that punctual in Squad 10 either." Rangiku began walking back to where ever she was going.

Eriko sneezed while still moving through alley. He hops back on the rooftops and starts the flash steps again. He keeps going all the way to the Squad 2 barracks. "Yes first" he says panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Actually your second." Soi Fon said sitting on a nearby by bench and sipping tea."

"Damn it. Bested by the Captain yet again." Eriko said looking over in the her direction. "I guess that makes Omaeda last."

"Which means he is the one who has to do my paperwork for the next week" she takes another sip of her tea and gets back up and starts walking back inside. Then Omaeda appears back outside the gates.

"Aw man, I'm last?" he says surprise Eriko got here first.

"Yep, so you're doing all of Soi Fon's paperwork for the next week. Good luck with that Lieutenant." He then began walking back inside.

Omaeda began making his way in behind him when a Hell Butterfly came up to him. "Huh. I see, I'll tell right away." Omaeda began running towards his Captain. "Hey Captain!"

Soi Fon and Eriko turned around to see the large lieutenant running toward.

"We just got a message from Squad 1. Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai have returned from the Living World with Rukia Kuchiki." He said giving them the message from the hell butterfly. "It looks like she turned her powers over to a human. Her punishment is to be determined in a couple of weeks."

"So they found her huh. She's gone for a few months and comes back in trouble. I hope they go easy on Rukia." Eriko said before stretching a little. "I'll have to go see a little later."

"You can do what you want. Chances are there will be a Captain's meeting about this soon. I'll go take care of the paperwork and get ready for it just incase. I'll see you two later." Soi Fon began making her way back toward he office.

"Later Captain." The two said and went there own ways.

"And Eriko, one last thing." Eriko turned around to hear what his Captain had to say. "If you are late once more, let's just say your punishment won't as lenient as the last one. You could end up with a few broken limbs." Eriko gulped as the captain made her way back toward her office. He looked to Omaeda who was snickering his but off "Quiet fat ass!"

* * *

Well that's Chapter 2. I hope you like, R & R as usual. Hopefully next time I update won't be in like 9 months. I also hope I get some reviews this time. PLEASE, I NEED YOU READERS TO REVIEW!


End file.
